TV Tropes/Butterfly Pretty Cure!
Series tropes * Costume Porn: The narration tends to go into a great deal of detail when describing the Cures' costumes, and plenty of other outfits are also similarly detailed in the narration. * Gilligan Cut: In episode 6, when she realizes she had beaned the enemy pitcher and the enemy pitcher now intends to get her back, Yoko reassures her teammates that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if he tried. Guess what happens in the next shot. Lampshaded by her teammate Bullet Bill right after. ::Bullet Bill: Couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, you said. Lucky your old man taught you well, or else that chin music would've connected for sure! * Mythology Gag: According to the subtitles in the Japanese version, Yoko borrowed Cure Black's catchphrase with her Foreign Cuss Word moment in episode 45. * Reality Has No Subtitles: Played straight in the English version most of the time Yoko is speaking French, with the sole exception of episode 14, where the majority of the dialogue, mainly from her and Jean Marie, is spoken in French, with the subtitles fading in and out as the corresponding lines of dialogue are spoken. Averted in the Japanese version, which has subtitles wiping in downward on the right side of the screen, with each new line going to the left of the previous line, most every time a French line of dialogue is spoken. Character tropes Cures Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho * Boyish Short Hair * Bokukko * Fashionable Asymmetry: Her Cure Morpho costume in the second season has a sash worn at an angle. * Gratuitous French: Shown to be taking French lessons in episode 5. * Lethal Chef * Shorttank * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Hanako, Keiko, and Yoko's girly girls. * "You!" Exclamation: After the Mutator is unmasked before her eyes. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock * Feminine Women Can Cook: Not to Yoko's level, but she's better at it than Ayaka. * She Cleans Up Nicely: In episode 13, though clearly not of her own volition. * Straight to the Pointe: Subverted in that while she does wear pointe shoes for ballet class in episode 27, she never goes any higher than demi. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: ** Tomboy to Keiko and Yoko's girly girls. ** Girly girl to Ayaka's tomboy. * Tomboy with a Girly Streak Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The dark to Yoko's light. * Official Couple: With Ryotaro. Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper * Berserk Button: If you put Keiko in any danger, watch out. * Beware the Nice Ones * Girly Skirt Twirl: With a couple of his outfits, including his ballet class outfit in episode 27. * Official Couple: With Keiko. * Wholesome Crossdresser Yoko Kamisaka/Cure Papillon * Ballet: Revealed to be her hidden talent in episode 27. * Ballet Equals Affluence: While nowhere near Hanako's level of affluence, she does come from a well-off family, if her above-average home with a ballet studio on the premises is anything to go by. * Berserk Button: Don't you dare take her for granted just because she's a girl. An enemy batter learns this the hard way in episode 6, and not only does she retaliate with a beanball, she returns to top form as a baseball player after spending more than half of the episode undergoing a bit of a Heroic BSOD and realizes that the Cures need her as much as her teammates on the Monarchs do. * Detached Sleeves: Part of her ballerina attire. * Everything's Better with Spinning: All of her solo attacks incorporate this. * Feminine Women Can Cook * Flower in Her Hair: She wears a yellow iris in her hair as a ballerina. * Foreign Cuss Word: When told her evil counterpart from the alternate dimension was a total bigot--and a stereotypical alt-right nut, on top of that--her reaction is to blush and exclaim in shock, "Sacré putain!" The subtitles, naturally, translate it as "ありえない...!" in the Japanese version and "Hell no...!" in the English version. In the French version, the languages are inverted, with her saying the direct English translation ("Holy fuck!") and the subtitles rendering it as "Sacré bleu...!" * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak * Gratuitous French * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold * Instant Awesome, Just Add Ninja: In the second movie. * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The light to Keiko's dark. * Meganekko * Not So Above It All: When faced with an enemy pitcher who had just lobbed a misogynistic taunt at her and was now trying to bean her or at the very least intentionally walk her only to end up screwing up the fourth pitch, she taunts him in an uncharacteristically misandristic fashion. Later, she reveals to Ayaka that she was only kidding about where she should've aimed her beanball and was simply bluffing him to get him to mess up again so she could try for a home run. * Precision F-Strike: In the French version, she literally drops an F-bomb at the end of episode 45 when told about her evil counterpart from the alternate dimension. In all other versions, she says its French counterpart at that moment. Either way, a Tactful Translation is offered by the subtitles when she says it. * She Cleans Up Nicely: She looks stunning as a ballerina. * She's Got Legs: Most evident with her ballerina attire. * Smart People Speak the Queen's English: She's the only Cure who comes close to Ayaka in the brains department, and in the English dub she's got the RP to match. * Statuesque Stunner: She manages to edge out Ayaka in the height department and is beaten out only by Ryotaro. Her ballerina outfit only highlights this. ::Her tutu basque was modestly cut, exposing only a moderate portion of her midriff, and was decorated at the front with sequins in the shape of the fleur de lis, and her jean shorts were made of stretch denim which moved right along with her. Together, these two alone made her look more beautiful than Hanako had ever imagined, but the arm sleeves, made of a couple of layers of gathered tulle and colored specifically to match the basque, and the yellow iris decorating her hair, plus the fact that unlike the others she wasn't wearing tights, only sealed the deal in Hanako's eyes. With that unique blend of casual and theatrical attire, coupled with her standing about a couple of inches taller than Ayaka, Yoko could not have looked more beautiful. * Straight to the Pointe: She ends up upgrading to pointe shoes in the middle of the dance class sequence in episode 27. Justified in that she happens to have more experience at ballet than the other Cures, having been taught by her father in preparation for a baseball career. * Supreme Chef * Tights Under Shorts: As Cure Papillon. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: ** Girly girl to Ayaka and Hanako's tomboys. ** Tomboy to Keiko's girly girl. * Tomboyish Ponytail: Subverted in that while she does wear her hair in a ponytail, she is very much a girly girl. * Tranquil Fury: Instead of losing her cool when an enemy batter presses her Berserk Button, she simply throws a fastball at his head, and when he turns out to be the enemy pitcher, she makes every effort to dodge his retaliatory fastballs and taunts him when, on the pitch he would've walked her intentionally, he instead throws within the strike zone. She ultimately scores a home run off of him. * Who Wears Short Shorts?: In addition to her Cure Papillon costume, she wears jean shorts made of stretch denim as a ballerina. * Whole Costume Reference: Her kunoichi costume in the second movie is a dead ringer for Janine's Pokémon HG/SS outfit, with an added mask obscuring the lower half of her face. * You Go, Girl!: She's the ace pitcher for the Kieseki Monarchs baseball team and becomes the captain in the second season. Ayane Hayashi/Monarch Knight Villains Allies Luna/Usagi Gassan * After-Action Patch-Up: Usually done by Attacus and vice versa. * Because You Were Nice to Me: Because Chouko was nice to her is what caused her heel face turn. * Heel–Face Turn * Meaningful Name: Usagi might mean rabbit but it refeers to the tale of the rabbit in the moon. * Must Have Caffeine * Mystical White Hair: As Luna. * Category:TV tropes